<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】岳父是助攻（2） by hilda0000000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906897">【带卡】岳父是助攻（2）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilda0000000/pseuds/hilda0000000'>hilda0000000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilda0000000/pseuds/hilda0000000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>dirty talk，注意避雷。想看吃瘪的斑爷，相信科学的卡爹。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】岳父是助攻（2）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dirty talk，注意避雷。想看吃瘪的斑爷，相信科学的卡爹。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要说斑爷为什么那么好心，明明天大的事都入不了他的眼，偏偏对带土这个瓜娃子的婚姻大事格外上心——甚至不惜给旗木朔茂这个晚辈陪着笑脸?<br/>其实也简单。<br/>他和柱间的复式小炮楼和带土的房子只有一墙之隔。加上木质结构隔音效果不好，带土在浴室洗澡哼什么歌他都能知道。<br/>平时吧，大白天的大家都吵吵闹闹并不明显，一到夜里，黑灯瞎火，四下无人，又到了斑和柱间一天一度办事的时间。正在两个夜猫子浓情蜜意说着些不着调的垃圾话的时候，总能听见隔壁带土沙哑低沉但中气十足的梦话。<br/>柱间难得的霸道强势了一回，把沐浴后格外妩媚的爱人往床上带，粗糙的大手不怀好意的往斑爷袍子低下摸:“斑，你下面是不是已经……”<br/>“不行了?你是不是不行了……”<br/>“……那个……我重来一遍……斑，你还是那么……”<br/>“精少废!我才干了你十五分钟!十五分钟卡卡西你就告诉我你不行了……”<br/>“斑，斑!斑酱!别别别，算了算了算了，小土可能正做梦呢，说梦话呢说梦话，咱们继续干咱们的……”<br/>好说歹说，斑爷才忍住了一颗杀心，但脸色还是极其难看。柱间暗中叫苦，想着赶紧息事宁人，只好省略了前面的调情环节，直接进入正题。<br/>要是就这么乖乖完事了，带土不能称其为带土，而应该叫止水或者鼬了。<br/>这边斑爷费了一番功夫，终于把柱间那个出号的大玩意儿吞进去，两人兴趣正高，气氛正好，喘息呻吟不绝于耳，似乎就要把刚刚不愉快的事情忘掉，突然之间，隔壁带土又出声了:<br/>“你他妈是不是欠操，屁股……屁股给我撅起来，你个垃圾!干了多少遍都记不住?!挨操就得有挨操的觉悟你知道吗？！”<br/>柱间闻声不由得软了一下，斑生气的抬手给了他一巴掌，柱间吓得赶紧继续上班。<br/>结果没干两下，带土就又开始了:“我今天非把你个浪货操尿不可，你个骚货，明明爽的吐水，干两下就说不行不行……平时不见你掉一滴眼泪，一挨操就哭的和我奸你了一样……”<br/>柱间尴尬的咳嗽一声，又停下了动作。在斑没有抬手之前，小心翼翼的问道:<br/>“内个……斑，我问你一个问题哈……你们宇智波一族，说梦话都这么清楚的吗？”<br/>“你再废话我把你鸡儿剁掉!”斑带着一脸潮红骂道。<br/>“对……不起对不起……”<br/>谁知话音刚落，隔壁突然传来一声巨响，不知道是什么东西被带土踹翻在地，接着就又听他说:<br/>“内射的感觉如何啊?我看你爽的都翻白眼了?真是个浪货……你他妈给我夹紧了，加紧了听见没有!射进去的通通吃下去!我还等着你怀孕喝你的奶呢……你……你可要争口气，你看隔壁那个斑和柱间，天天只见着做做做，就是不见效果……你说，是不是那个柱间……他不行啊？”<br/>柱间愣了五秒钟，接着就彻底萎了。<br/>不过临死之前，柱间还不忘作死问了斑一句:“斑斑，那个，你……你真能生吗？”</p><p>把火撒在柱间身上毫无用处。斑也知道，这么吵吵喊喊的，任谁也得萎在当场。不过他斑爷他就是斑爷，深知“等不是办法，干才有希望”的真理，打算从源头上解决带土欲求不满春梦扰民的问题。<br/>他费了点劲，找到了住的相对较远的旗木朔茂——听止水说过，这是那个旗木小鬼的老爸。而且止水还说，这个大叔对什么事都很有办法，说不定就能解决祖宗的问题。<br/>因此，斑当即决定跑一趟，见见这个未曾谋面的亲家。</p><p>要说这个旗木朔茂在天上呆的时间可不短了。这长久的时间里，不但让他重新尽到了一个丈夫的义务，也让他成为了一名受人尊敬的科学家。这边的小学课本里甚至还收录了他的一句名人名言:“打架不能救国，科技才能兴邦。”<br/>也难怪——在天堂没有机会施展忍术，体术，幻术，哪里都是和平安静——但就是条件太落后，没有电，没有信号，没有网络，旗木朔茂见到这种情况，就借一己之力带全村进入了现代化，过上了安定富足的小康生活。<br/>但是他还不满足——他心里一直有个小愿望，那就是回到人间，再看看儿子。<br/>自己在儿子五岁那年就弃他而去，这对于无辜的卡卡西来说，也有点太不公平了些。而且卡卡西现在还是孤身一人，如果自己能够下去陪陪他，那该多好啊。<br/>于是他翻遍了整个图书馆，遍寻转生之术的记载，历经千辛万苦，终于找到了一个科学可靠的转生方法。但欣喜若狂的旗木朔茂在把自己的部分灵魂注入转生胚胎的那一瞬间，他犹豫了——<br/>自己现在这么贸然下去，到底还有没有必要?<br/>缺席了三十年的父亲突然回到人到中年的儿子身边，儿子会乐意接受这个看起来和自己年龄相仿的父亲吗？<br/>虽然儿子已经原谅了自己，但是他现在还需要他这个懦弱而不负责任的男人吗？<br/>况且自己一意孤行的回到人间，对毫不知情的妻子是不是也太残忍了？<br/>望着已经成型的实验胚胎，旗木朔茂陷入了深深地沉思和激烈的思想斗争之中。</p><p>正在这个时候，宇智波斑的到来解决了他的问题。<br/>那一天，他正在书房看资料。妻子走进屋里告诉他，有一个自称为“斑”的男人前来拜访。<br/>“斑?宇智波斑?”这个名字无人不知无人不晓。<br/>“没错……”<br/>“斑先生有何贵干？”<br/>“他说……他来送姑爷。”<br/>“送姑……”<br/>“啥？”<br/>旗木朔茂看着妻子一脸复杂的望着自己，赶紧仔细回想了一下:自己真的没有做过对不起她的事，也并没有什么女儿，这从哪里来的姑爷呀？</p><p>等到斑爷原原本本的把事情告诉他，旗木朔茂才恍然大悟（这时候旗木妈妈才安心的去给丈夫和客人准备茶点）。<br/>斑爷原本以为旗木朔茂会先拒绝他，已经做好了威逼利诱，软磨硬泡的准备。哪知这个白头发的和善男人听见自己的晚辈要娶他儿子的时候，不但没有反应过激，甚至长长的出了口气。<br/>“您说，您的晚辈十分中意小子?”<br/>“没错，他叫……”<br/>“他是不是叫宇智波带土?”<br/>“……等等，你怎么知道?”斑爷一时没反应过来，目瞪口呆的看着这个让他也有点搞不明白的男人。<br/>“如果说是带土君的话……”<br/>完了完了，他要拒绝了。<br/>听着旗木朔茂有些迟疑的语气，斑爷叹了一口气，把桌子上的茶水一饮而尽——没错，他一向对带土是不抱信心的。<br/>“那当然没有问题了。”旗木朔茂露出了一个“我心甚慰”的表情，这让预判错误的宇智波斑立刻满脸问号。<br/>“什……真的没有问题吗？带土可是个精神分裂诶!他半脸伤疤，时而残暴，时而撒娇，还特别不靠谱，况且他现在还死着呢，你确定你要把儿子嫁给这样一个不良中年吗？”斑爷听见有人如此认可带土，立场突然就不稳了。<br/>白牙有些不置可否的挠了挠脑袋，微笑道:“不用担心，如果是带土君的话，我绝对支持——或者说除了带土君，其他我才不会同意呢……”旗木朔茂沉吟片刻又说:“至于带土君转生这件事，相信我，我有办法的。”</p><p>于是就出现了前文所写的那一幕——春梦刚醒的带土没有经过任何准备就面见了未来岳父。<br/>这一面见得可是有够埋汰的，未来姑爷衣冠不整，连脸都还没有洗，光着膀子，下面一条穿反了橘红色大裤衩。晨勃未消，屋里还有一股可疑的味道。见着岳父连句像样的话都不会说，瞪着一双大黑眼珠子直勾勾傻愣愣盯着人瞧，要不是斑爷提醒，他兴许能在玄关站一早上。<br/>要命。<br/>宇智波斑笑的突然就有点僵。<br/>想他宇智波斑叱咤风云一辈子，从来没有被什么事绊住过脚（除了栽给千手柱间），也从没忌惮过什么事，今天他居然头一次产生了想找个地缝钻进去的欲望——不是因为害怕还是什么，而是这个带土，让他第一次体会到什么叫“丢祖宗的人”。</p><p>看着带土光着膀子在厨房里看着火发呆，丝毫没有过来招呼的意思，斑爷暗骂一句，最终还是不得不亲自上阵和亲家没话找话。<br/>“那个，朔茂啊……”<br/>“这就是带土君?”<br/>“是，正是宇智波带土，让你失……”<br/>“真是个不错的男人呢。”<br/>“???”<br/>“果然宇智波一族都是很英俊的相貌……”<br/>等等等等，你在嫁儿子呢旗木君，你这么大岁数可别也是个颜狗啊！<br/>“儿子交给他我放心。”<br/>“旗木朔茂先生，”宇智波斑突然忘记了自己高到吓人的辈分，十分庄重的正视着旗木朔茂:“我真的希望你能再好好考虑一下。”<br/>进展过于顺利让斑爷情不自禁的又忘记了自己的立场。<br/>“不用考虑了，斑先生。我很满意带土君。待会儿带土君出来我听听他的意见，如果他同意，明天就可以让他转生，顺利的话最快后天晚上就能圆……”<br/>“停停停!”<br/>斑爷对这种有些天然呆的男人实在无计可施——虽然自己很想把带土扔回去，刚刚也确实把朔茂以岳父的身份介绍给带土，不过他的良心对这种类似于出售危险品的行为还是有一丝不安的。<br/>但是这个旗木朔茂怎么回事?不问带土人品如何，责任心如何，经济条件，家庭背景怎样，仅仅见过一面就准了这门亲事?他就不想想，万一这宇智波带土是个坑货该怎么办?<br/>撇开这些不说，转生的事又怎么办?他宇智波斑所知的转生术都是需要消耗巨大的人力物力精力财力的，也就是他宇智波斑敢打听这种逆天改命的事。怎么到旗木朔茂口中，这种事就变得和吃一个豆皮寿司那么简单?难道他旗木朔茂是神外之神?<br/>“虽然解决孩子的婚姻大事是我们做长辈的应该着急的大事，但你这也太着急了一点吧朔茂?你就不问问带土为人怎样?家里有没有财产?再说，转生的事，哪有那么容易?就算我宇智波斑也不能把一个死透了碎成渣的人复活啊?”<br/>“这你就不用担心了斑先生。科学技术改变生活，发明创造改变命运，我们要相信，科学是最伟大的力量。”（你们白毛都这么热衷科学的吗？斑不由得想起来另一个拐跑自己弟弟的白毛）“至于说人品……卡卡西喜欢半辈子的大英雄怎么会人品差嘛!造反集团领导人怎么会缺钱花?”<br/>“等等……你怎么这么了解?人家都说你来这儿已经三十年了……”斑又搞不明白了，这难道也是科学的力量吗？<br/>朔茂笑而不语，只是看着玻璃后面的姑爷——健壮有力的身材配上英挺的面孔，半脸的伤疤是对儿子爱与责任的象征。虽然儿子嫁人有点不舍，但如果对象是带土的话，那他旗木朔茂举双手赞成。<br/>“这是我的发明，由于权限问题，没有面世。但这里面的东西可一直都是我的精神食粮。而且这也是我为什么这么信任带土君的依据。”<br/>旗木朔茂看着斑一脸难以置信的表情，微笑着从口袋里掏出一个小型机器。<br/>“这是一个全息投影机，能够直接转播人间的情景，里面还有我存储的一些视频备份。据不完整统计，卡卡西在我观察他的三十年间一共叫过带土的名字110500次。斑先生，如果不是什么重要的人，他有必要把这个人的名字当神明那样念叨吗？”</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>